Average Morning
by ApplesCherriesandCoffee
Summary: If Castle and Beckett were a couple this would be how I think they spend their mornings. Enjoy x


As Beckett slowly and quietly slides out of Castle bed, sliding out of Castle strong grip his forearm wrapped tightly around her midsection, their naked bodies under the thin navy blue sheet. As she slides out from Castle without waking him, swinging her legs around to hang on the side of the bed, her toes touching the warm wooden floor. Her and Castle came stumbling through the door to his apartment from Ryan's birthday party last night, a little to much to drink but no enough for them to have a hangover, but to give Beckett a mad case of cravings and right now she was craving waffles. Even know Castle is the all time best maker of Waffles she didn't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful and she fell asleep right after their loud activities last night, and she somehow knew that Castle would of stayed up a little longer just to hold her next to him listening to the sound of her breathing and looking at her at her most peaceful moments.  
>Her and Castle had been officially dating for 7 months now and they have absolutely loved every second of it. As they share casual kisses when he brings her coffee or his pulling her closer to him when they are in front of the murder board building theory. She loved him and he loved her and thats all that matters at the moment.<br>As she scanned the room for something to throw on so she wouldn't be cooking naked and give Martha a heart attack if she decided to come home early. Martha hadn't been at the Castle loft lately as she has a new man in her life and Alexis is a collage so it's mostly just Kate and Rick at the loft. But just in case she saw Castle white button down shirt on the floor near the end of the bed. As she lifted herself off the bed she heard Castle behind her move and then say quietly "where do you think your going?" he tried to reach out for her but failed as she walked to the end of the bed bent down and started to pull the shirt on.  
>"what are you doing? i like you with no clothes on!"<br>he gave her that adorable childish grin with a quirk of an eyebrow she just tried to hide her blushing cheeks and contain a laugh "if you must know i'm going to make waffles for you and me, and i don't want to cook naked-"  
>"-why, i would love to see you cook naked" there is was again that grin "i'm not cooking naked because lets say if your mother decides to come home early and i'm standing there stark naked in your kitchen"<br>"oh my God that would be hilarious"  
>Kate just rolled her eyes and started to walk out the door.<br>Castle loved seeing Kate in nothing but his shirt, it bet every fantasy he had every imagined, as he watched her walk away he could tell she was swaying her hips more than necessary just to tease him and keep him on his heels to let him no that even if they were in a relationship she still was always in control.  
>When Beckett reached the kitchen she started to raid the fridge and cupboards for all the waffle ingredients, as she laid them all out on the bench, she then went to the draws to get out measuring and mixing spoons and she had them all in her hand she heard voice "Oh Kate!"<br>She dropped all the spoons in a fright and nearly jumped out of her skin.  
>"Martha, hi- i'm so sorry- it's just- if i knew you were coming i would of-"<br>"nonsense Kate, i'm sorry for invading you and Richards privacy, i just quickly dropped in to get some clean clothes and toiletries because i'm running low"  
>Before Kate knew it Martha was running upstairs to get her things. Castle came padding out into the kitchen in just some sweat pants.<br>"Kate, are you okay? i heard you drop something"  
>"Yeah i'm fine, i was just holding some things when you Mom came in and i just got a little startled and dropped everything"<br>As Rick came over to her to help her pick up the dropped utensils and putting them into the sink. Beckett having to keep pulling the shirt down as it kept rising from bending down.  
>"You know you could wear any dress or skirt but nothing will look as sexy on you than my shirt" He said as they rose from the floor, looking at her with intense eyes. She was so speechless, how was she suppose to react to that. As he slowly backed her up to the bench until her lower back hit the edge their lips ghosting each others, Castle hand resting on her upper thigh slowly hitching his shirt on her up higher and higher. As Beckett was just about to kiss him he moved his lips away from hers and to her neck, making a trail from her pulse point to her collar bone. She let out a moan unable to control it, she brought her hand to her mouth instantly. She tried to tell him to stop because his mother was in the house, but she kept getting lost her mind kept fogging. As Castle hand went to the back of the thigh moving it around to wrap around hip. She used all her might to say "No- Castle- Can't- Your Mom- She-"<br>Castle just nodding, respecting her request but giving her a look that wanted to make her jump his bones right then and there, but she contained herself and she heard the sound of high heels coming down the stairs.  
>"Oh, Richard i'm so glad you up, i was just hear to grab a few things, but pretend i was never hear and continue on what you were doing when i leave"<br>With that Martha was out of the apartment leaving her Son with a smug look and Beckett's cheeks as red as ever. Beckett didn't no wether to no continue or do what she said. She chose to go with option 2 just to make Castle suffer and tease him a little more. So she walks up behind Castle and whispers in his ear "You heard the woman, continue what you were doing"  
>She left a kiss under him ear and then trailed down to his shoulder. Castle turned around to face her sliding his hands around to the back of her upper thigh lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist until he backs her up to the counter and place her on top. Beckett's legs still around him while their kisses get more and more heated. Castle again going to her neck but this time Beckett didn't have to hold in her moans, she could let them out and she did. They made out like teenagers for they don't know how long until they were taken out of the moment when Beckett's phone rang. She leaned over to her handbag making it hard for Castle to reach her neck, so he stop and starts to undo the first few button of his top she is wearing, placing kisses on her chest and in between the valley of her breasts, making Beckett want to scream his name at the top of her lungs. She answers the phone a little out of breath and annoyed "Beckett"<br>There was a little pause at the end until she heard Esposito speak "Yo, you and Castle better not be to into you make-out session because we gotta body, i'll send you the address"  
>With that he hung up leaving a very stunned Beckett on the other end, how could he tell? she thought she hid it very well even know Castle is slowly unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her in places that drive her crazy.<br>"Castle you have to stop, we have a body"


End file.
